Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ, Hasewo) is an Adept Rogue known as the "Terror of Death" (死の恐怖, Shi no Kyōfu). Haseo is the main character for .hack//Roots and the .hack//G.U. He is in search of the PK Tri-Edge. Online Appearance |-|1st= Haseo's initial form is a Twin Blade. He has red eyes, shaggy silver hair, an exposed midriff and wears a black leather wardrobe. His shoulders are decorated with wave tattoos and the marks on his face are shaped like red lightning bolts. |-|2nd= For his second form his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath. In this form, he gains access to his Edge Punisher job. This is also the form in which he first awakened Skeith. |-|3rd= Haseo's appearance changes drastically in his third form (he is quoted as looking "awesome" by Silabus and Gaspard after completing the Job Extension quest). The bronze-plating components are now gone, in their place being spiky black and red-gradient tipped protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso and abdomen are now once again no longer covered by armor, now covered by a tight, leathery purple piece with a red tattoo on it, akin to his initial 1st form. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face, likening to scars. In this form, he gains the ability to use his Flick Reaper job, Weapon Change, and Skeith the 2nd. |-|Xth= During Redemption with help from Zelkova, Haseo unintentionally breaks system rules and communicates with his Avatar to obtain a fourth Form. Unlike previous forms, Haseo has gold eyes (although they remain red during game play), wears a white striped shirt, pants and has various plates scattered over his arms, legs, and hips. His shoulders are bare and have gear shaped symbols on each side. Similar to Kite there are triangularly shaped marks on each side of his face. The Xth Form gains the ability to use Skeith the 3rd, drain heart and dash. The initial weapons he is granted with are a pair of dual guns, the DG-X (in reference that they are dual guns, and come with the Xth form). |-|5th= In Volume 4 of Last Recode, Haseo obtains another form by unknown means to unlock a 5th form. |-|B-st= In Trilogy Haseo obtains a unique and demonic form due to his hatred. The B-st Form is similar to his 3rd, but appears more primal. In addition to growing a tail and the spikes on his armor become more jagged. Haseo wields dual Broadswords, gains the ability to tear into areas and summons hundreds of weapons to launch at the opponent. |-|Novel= Haseo gains a new unnamed form in the G.U. Novels when he faces and accepts his past as Sora and Skeith. He wears white armor with wings and carries Skeith's wand as a weapon. This form's full abilities are unknown, since Haseo is never shown using it in normal combat. Personality Haseo is a cold person, but holds a soft spot for Shino. He finds it hard to get close to people. Though not as warm, he is a great leader and is willing to risk everything for his friends. When Shino was attacked by Tri-Edge, he stopped at nothing to find out what happened to her and tried get his revenge. As he progressed, Haseo learned to trust his new friends and grew as a person. Also despite his profession as the "Terror of Death" in Roots, Haseo hates rumors and forums, disdainfully calling it "idle chatter". His preferred sources for information are PKs and "professional victims" like Bordeaux and Midori, respectively, as they are far more likely to encounter the mysterious PK, Tri-Edge, than the rumor-mills on the BBS. Offline Basic Info Haseo's player, Ryou Misaki (三崎亮), is a sophomore student attending a famous private high school. He lives alone in Tokyo, and his dad owns a major company. He visits Shino, who is in a coma, at the hospital everyday. He decided to play The World R:2 after talking to a friend who used to play its previous version, The World. He was once the player behind Sora, but lost all memory of it and The World after being Data Drained by Skeith. Meanwhile his character data continued on as an AI and eventually reunited him as Skeith. History .hack//Roots In his first adventure in The World R:2 Haseo was saved from a group of PKers by a player named Ovan. On the advice of a player named Phyllo he decided to join Ovan's Guild Twilight Brigade and was introduced to its other members, including fellow newbie Tabby and Ovan's co-leader Shino. The Brigade soon found itself in a struggle with another Guild named TaN. Haseo, who was close with Tawaraya a high ranking member of TaN tried to help the situation, but it was no use. Tensions between the two Guilds reached a peak at the Coite-Bodher Battlefield, where the Brigade fought against TaN in a fierce battle. Though the Brigade succeeded in driving off TaN's forces, Ovan mysteriously vanished during the fight. Without its leader the Brigade soon collapsed. Haseo decided to remain with Shino, who he'd developed feelings for. The two began to grow closer, but without warning Shino was forcibly taken away from him. The culprit was an infamous PKer named Tri-Edge. He had PKed Shino while she was alone at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and somehow had placed her into a coma in reality. With only his name and a short description to go on, Haseo began to hunt Tri-Edge, hoping to find a way to bring Shino back. Wanting more power, Haseo entered an event known as the Forest of Pain. At the center, a brief encounter with Harald Hoerwick gave his character tremendous power. With this power he began ruthlessly hunting PKers, acquiring the title "The Terror of Death" after killing 100 PKers at once. Eventually he succeeded in finding Azure Kite, who he thought to be Tri-Edge, but was defeated by his Data Drain attack. His character was reformatted and sent back to level 1, forcing Haseo to start all over again. .hack//CELL Haseo makes various appearances during .hack//CELL. During the events of the story, Haseo is already known as "The Terror of Death" and has several encounters with Midori, pressing her for information regarding the PK Tri-Edge. .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Koeln Waterfall. .hack//G.U. Games For a more in-depth review of Haseo's role in the .hack//G.U. Games see the G.U. Games section. When Haseo began playing The World, he was approached by two players IYOTEN and Asta, who offered to help teach him the game. On their adventure however, the two betrayed Haseo and PKed him. The mysterious player Ovan appeared, PKKing them and reviving Haseo. Eight months later, following the events of Roots, Haseo is shown attacking a group of PKers lead by Bordeaux, a PKer from Kestrel. Haseo PKs Bordeaux when she doesn't give any information to him concerning Tri-Edge. Upon returning to Mac-Anu Haseo meets Sakaki who proceeds to lecture him about PKKing, this is when Haseo first meets Atoli originally mistaking her Shino though Sakaki dismisses this explaining that sometimes players have similar PCs. Sakaki's lecture is cut short when Haseo gets a short mail from Ovan asking to meet, when Haseo meets up with Ovan he finds out that Tri-Edge would be returning to the Hulle Granz Cathedral which Haseo promptly teleports to. Upon arriving at the cathedral Haseo is reminiscing about Shino when his thoughts are interrupted by the arrival of Tri-Edge who begins to combat Haseo, Haseo uses all of his skills and weapons on Tri-Edge but he is far too great an opponent and ends up Data Draining Haseo. When Haseo regains consciousness he finds his PC has been re-formatted and he has lost all of his data including his e-mails, then when he logs into the world again he finds he has lost all of his levels, items, abilities and member addresses putting him back where he began when he first joined "The World R:2". Haseo bumps into the Guildmaster of Canard, Silabus, who persuades Haseo to join the guild, which Haseo does as he realizes that the fastest way for him to regain his former power would be with the help of Canard. Silabus and his friend a co-guild member Gaspard originally mock Haseo for saying he is "The Terror Of Death" because of his low level but soon find out he is telling the truth about having all of his Data destroyed when they are confronted by Bordeaux with her 2 henchmen, Bordeaux is about to PK Haseo and his friends when Pi arrives and tells Bordeaux that members from Moon Tree may soon be arriving, after the PKers have left Pi meets Haseo and tells him he has a great power within his character. After this he is befriended by Atoli, who attempts to make Haseo understand the true purpose of Moon Tree. He also becomes targeted by Bordeaux, still trying to get revenge after her failed attempt earlier. On a mission with Atoli they come across a Tri-Edge sign which transports them to Indieglut Lugh where they see Endrance, this is where Haseo first sees AIDA and he and Atoli are attacked but are saved at the last minute by Kuhn who summons his Avatar Magus and repels AIDA. Kuhn later recruits him into the mysterious organization "G.U." which Haseo grudgingly agrees to help in order to get information of Shino and Tri-Edge. During the tournament, he also develops rivalries with the ex-PK Matsu and the ex-Emperor Alkaid, and he exposes the Emperor Endrance to be an AIDA-PC. The legendary Emperor, Antares, also takes him under his wing, helping him unlock his Edge Punisher form once again. However, in an attempt to prove herself to Haseo, Atoli disappears searching for Tri-Edge. "G.U." is able to track her down, to a mysterious room, but when they arrive Azure Kite appears and attacks them. They defeat him, and he crumbles into pieces. Haseo is disheartened that even though "Tri-Edge" is defeated, there is no change in Shino's state. Letting down their guard after defeating Azure Kite, the group is shocked when an AIDA emerges, steals Atoli's Epitaph, and escapes from the room. The incident places all the players of The World onto a mirror AIDA Server, and no one is able to log out. "G.U." succeeds in transferring everyone back to the original server, but even escaping to the real world, Atoli finds that her arm is now paralyzed. It later becomes clear that the Holy Palace Emperor, Sirius, is infected by the AIDA in possession of Atoli's Epitaph. With help from Endrance, Haseo is able to defeat Sirius and retrieve Atoli's Epitaph, but not before an AIDA-infected Bordeaux PKs Alkaid, causing her to become a Lost One in Haseo's arms, much like Shino before her. After the tournament, Sakaki, who had been behind the actions of Bordeaux, used Atoli to take over Moon Tree's @HOME, turning it into an AIDA Server. Haseo and "G.U.", however, free Atoli and defeat Sakaki. At this point, Ovan appears again, to reveal that he is the true "Tri-Edge" that Haseo has been looking for, and is the one behind all of Sakaki's actions. Haseo fights Ovan, but it ultimately ends in a draw as neither is powerful enough to defeat the other. During this time, "G.U." is taken over by Sakaki, entrusted with the position by the CyberConnect Corporation due to his ability to "control" the AIDA. Haseo participates in Sakaki's PK tournament to defeat him once and for all and fights through a large number of PKers in oder to get to Taihaku. During the title match Haseo realises that the AIDa controlling Taihaku is really in his Blade much like the cat "Mia" was to Endrance. After Battling AIDA Haseo is weakened and Sakaki Descends to the battle ring to finish Haseo off while he can't fight back, then Haseo (with the help of his friends) recovers and fights the AIDA controlling Sakaki and defeats him once and for all. He then tracks down Ovan in the room where his sister Aina is kept, and is finally able to defeat him. Ovan reveals that the reason he needed Haseo to defeat him was so that he could unleash his Avatar Corbenik's true power, "Rebirth", so as to cause the entire Internet to reset. This results in the destruction of all AIDA, curing himself and his sister Aina, which seems to have been Ovan's original goal. The shock wave from the "Rebirth" causes Haseo and his PC to be heavily damaged, in this dazed state Zelkova leads Haseo into a conversation with his Avatar Skeith taking on the form of Sora, however Haseo tells him that he's determined to go on and that he's taking Skeith with him, this leads to the 2 fusing to create Haseos ultimate form, the Xth form, as well as upgrading Skeith. The effects of "Rebirth", however, unleashes another threat, Cubia, into not only the The World, but the entire Internet. After fighting his way through Cubias outer shell and then battling through repeated encounters with "Doppelganger" Haseo and the other Epitaph Users are able to defeat Cubia, with help from Ovan, who sacrifices himself to stop the monster. After Haseo and the others defeated Cubia, Haseo received an e-mail from Shino who's waiting at Hulle Granz Cathedral. When he arrived there followed by Atoli, he was torn between his feelings for Atoli and Shino. When Atoli left heartbroken, Shino offered to restart the Twilight Brigade with just the two of them to find Ovan. When Haseo didn't give any reply, Shino said that she saw everything through Ovan's left arm and told him to be honest with himself, helped Haseo to realized his feelings and chased after Atoli. .hack//G.U.+ During his search for Tri Edge, Haseo rescues a player named Atoli from Bordeaux. In the manga she searches for him to replay the debt however he blows her off. Soon after he receives a message from his former guild master. Haseo travels to the Hulle Granz Cathedral where he encounters Ovan and is defeated by Tri Edge. After falling unconscious he is revived by two system administrators. Pi and Yata informs Haseo of the situation and explain the abnormality called AIDA, and ask for him assistance but he refuses. Haseo storms off but after a meeting with Atoli, his mind change and becomes a member of Project GU. Soon afterward, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. Later, Haseo learns how Tri Edge is hunting the eight Epitaph Users with Endrance, Sakubo and Shino having already been PKed. Although Haseo waits for Tri Edge to attack him, he changes his plans when learning of Atoli's disappearance. Joining Kuhn and Pi, Haseo travel to the area where Atoli's PC disappeared and encounter Tri Edge. Together, they defeat Tri Edge, but do not find Atoli. As all the players have been trapped in the AIDA server, Haseo and Pi go to transport them to the real world but are opposed by the AIDA infected Atoli. Haseo relates with Atoli's pain, freeing her from AIDA. Shortly afterwards, Haseo discovers that Ovan is the real Tri Edge. Ovan easily overpowers Haseo, leaving his PC deteriorated. Haseo then learns about how Ovan's sister Aina was his first victim after he was infected by AIDA. Haseo states that Aina is probably just an illusion created by AIDA in the same way it tricked Endrance, causing him to attack Aina's PC to test if it is true. Ovan sacrifices himself to protect Aina. He then reveals he was wishing Haseo to defeat him since he possessed Skeith which would serve as a means to activate the Rebirth. Using Rebirth Ovan destroys AIDA by rebooting the network, awakening all the Lost Ones but at the cost of his life. With the Lost Ones having woken up, Ryou Misaki meets Shino Nanao shortly after her recovery. The two go on a date in which Ryou confesses how he wished Shino to pay attention to him rather than Ovan. Shino then also confesses how she let Ovan PK her as she was in love with him and leaves Ryou. Although The World becomes available again, Ryou does not return and is seen meeting the Atoli's player, Chigusa Kusaka. Chigusa makes Ryou realize that Shino "broke up" with him. After leaving Chigusa, Ryou receives an e-mail from Aina, who mentions having received an email from Ovan. Haseo returns to The World and contacts Aina. The two are interrupted by Kazumi, the new leader of G.U., who datadrains Haseo, stealing Skeith. Haseo is saved by Zelkova who hacks his PC, giving him the Xth Form. .hack//G.U. Novels Haseo is a powerful PKKer hunting down the PKer Tri-Edge. .hack//G.U. TRILOGY The movie begins with Haseo seeing Shino being PKed at Hulle Granz Cathedral, followed by scenes similar to Rebirth as the infamous Terror of Death. After meeting Sakaki and Atoli at the town of Mac Anu, he receives a Flash Mail from Ovan to meet at the Cathedral. Ovan informs Haseo that Tri-Edge is coming again to the same place where Shino was PKed. Haseo enters into the Cathedral receiving some flashbacks to the day Shino was PKed. Azure Kite finally appears before him. An intense battle ensues until Haseo had been data drained by Azure Kite. He was reawakened, in his first form, at the Serpent of Lore and met Yata, Pi, and Kuhn. They explained to Haseo about the malicious black entities known as AIDA, the Shino incident, and other victims in the game who where PKed by the mysterious Tri-edge. They also convinced to him that if he wants to become stronger, he has to awaken his Avatar. Some montage scenes occurred as Haseo, trying to awaken his avatar, fought against countless opponents in the battle tournament, and received his 2nd form. Later he was defeated by Alkaid, apparently forcing him to start over. Haseo runs into Atoli and joins her on a trip to the field, but loses his temper and tells her not to bother him anymore. Later, he went to the Serpent of Lore asking Yata and Pi about Atoli's sudden disappearance. They soon found her outside the normal game area trying to open one of the lockers. As Haseo and Atoli talked in a short conversation, Azure Kite appears again. Haseo encounters another battle against him with his Avatar form. After the fight, the lockers suddenly opened, then multiple AIDA appear and attack Atoli. Haseo and the others brought Atoli back to the Serpent of Lore after the tragic incident. He was informed by Yata to enter Atoli's consciousness to save her. He went into Atoli's dark memories and found her in a classroom being infected by AIDA. Haseo slowly approaches as Atoli tries to attack, but Haseo manages to calm her down and purify her. They both were reawakened at Inverted City Megin Fi where Ovan was waiting for them. Haseo notices Pi and Kuhn's bodies in the ground which instantly disintegrate shortly after. Ovan revealed to Haseo that he is the true Tri-edge. He nearly got PKed by Ovan, but Atoli saved him and was also disintegrated. Haseo became enraged after Ovan left, then transformed into his B-st form. He managed to find Ovan through cyberspace in The Creator's Room where Ovan's little sister Aina was kept. Both fought in an intense battle until Haseo was defeated by Ovan's gunshot attack. In that moment within his consciousness, Haseo was chained in a giant stone, resembling Cubia, still furious at Ovan. Atoli appears before him to calm his mind, as he did for her. He was transformed briefly into his 3rd form then into his Xth form after he and Atoli fuse together. He fought against Ovan once more with his Avatar. Haseo finally defeats him, but he watches helplessly as Ovan released his Rebirth ability to bring his sister Aina and everyone else to normal from the AIDA infection. Back at Inverted City Megin Fi, Haseo sees Ovan's glasses falling from the sky. He catches it but they fade away in an instant. Haseo felt in agony of losing him as Aina was floating down from the sky. Pi, Kuhn, and Atoli have returned in the same spot where they had been attacked. Atoli tells Haseo that she could still hear Ovan and uses her Avatar to guide him. Haseo finds Ovan in the depths outside of the The World's boundary network. He tries to reach him but a barrier keeps the two apart. Haseo hears Aura's voice telling him about the countermeasure system, but ignores her and manages to rip the barrier causing his own character to nearly shatter during the process, and Haseo is able to save Ovan. A month later, Haseo and Atoli are seen talking at the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Shino comes by to thank Haseo, then leaves. Atoli and Haseo hold hands as the credits roll. .hack//G.U. Returner Haseo receives an email from Ovan simply stating "There is something I wish to entrust to you. Come to Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival." Upon arrival, Haseo finds a summer festival setting, as well as Shino and Atoli having a conversation about him. They tell Haseo that Tabby and Sakisaka have already arrived, but have run off in search of Ovan, to which Haseo responds by calling them "Just as impulsive as always." He agree's to go with Atoli and Shino to look for them, only to find them, along with Endrance and Saku, being attack by an abnormal monster. Haseo succeeds in defeating the monster, only for it to deflate into a puddle and become a mysterious looking Chim Chim . Haseo attempts to kill it, only to be halted by Shino, who claims the Chim Chim has something to say. However, the Chim Chim can only be understood by Atoli's mysterious hearing ability. Using this ability, it is revealed that the Chim Chim is actually an AIDA. This surprises Haseo, as all AIDA's should have been destroyed by Ovan's Rebirth, the skill used by his Avatar in Redemption. The AIDA Chim Chim then explains that only the AIDA that was not adapted to "The World" was destroyed. It is then explained that "The World" has accepted AIDA and that only benevolent AIDA remain. Haseo refuses to accept this, and still sees AIDA as an enemy that put so many players into a coma. He prepares to attack the AIDA Chim Chim, but has a change of heart after Bo explains to him that the AIDA have changed their ways and asks Haseo to understand that AIDA is no longer an enemy. All the characters return to the now active Summer Festival where Haseo enjoys the festivities with friends old and new alike. Later, Haseo is found by Shino to be sitting down watching the festivities from a distance, when she asks Haseo what he thinks of the message left behind by the AIDA Chim Chim. It is then revealed that after Haseo decided not to attack it, it took the shape of floating letters, spelling out the word "RETURNER", which is believed by the characters to be a message from Ovan. Shino tells Haseo that it means "someone who has returned." Haseo shows doubt, saying that it isn't neccesarilly Ovan. Shino simplifies the situation to Haseo by saying that the AIDA came and left a message in a field where they were specifically invited by Ovan, and that it would be odd if the two weren't connected. Atoli arrives, and asks Haseo is he is scared of the disappointment of the possibility that Ovan may not have returned. Tabby pops out from behind Haseo, and says that it looked that Atoli guessed right. Haseo is flustered by this, but is reassured by Shino and Tabby that Ovan if full of pleasant surprises and he wouldn't betray Haseo's expectation. Atoli asks Haseo what he would say to Ovan if he came back. After some thought, Haseo stands up and says "Welcome back, Ovan." At the same time that he says this, Ovan is reunited with Aina. Gallery= File:Ryou.jpg| Ryou Misaki, Age 17. File:RyouMisaki.jpg| Ryou Misaki RebirthHaseo2.jpg| Haseo's 1st Form Haseo 2nd Form.jpg| Haseo's 2nd Form File:Haseo3.jpg| Haseo's 3rd form Haseo Xth Form.jpg| Haseo's Xth Form File:Haseopat.jpg| Haseo - Avatar Pattern (Skeith 1st Form) hackversus15.png| Haseo (Versus) hackversus16.png| Haseo's Xth Form (Versus) File:2.jpg| Haseo in .hack//G.U. Returner File:3.jpg| Haseo in .hack//G.U. Returner File:PrototypeHaseoForms.jpg| Form Zero (1st) File:Prototype Haseo.JPG| Haseo - .hack//G.U. Prototype File:Early Designs of Haseo (Design B).JPG| Early Design File:PrototypeSkeith.jpg| Haseo / Skeith - Prototype Trailer File:Haseo - Xth Prototype (G.U. Perfect Guide Page 16).JPG| Xth Form Prototype File:Hackguvol3_07082901a_1188356622.jpg| Xth Form Early Design File:ConceptDualGunner2.jpg| Xth Form Concept File:Haseo Project X Zone.PNG|Project X Zone Trivia *Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. **Both of Haseo's game voices are the same as Suzaku Kururugi from Code Geass. Takahiro Sakurai in Japanese and Yuri Lowenthal in English. *Haseo stars in a commercial for the game Keroro Gunsou: Meromero Battle Royal Z, where he literally kicks Keroro Gunsou, the mascot, off the screen. *"Haseo" is an alternate reading of the characters in a Japanese poet's, Matsuo Bashou's, name. His disciple, Kawai Sora, was the inspiration for Sora's name. *Haseo is 5'8" (174 cm) tall. *Haseo's arena team is named "Team Haseo". *Haseo's starter weapons are Spin Gai Gu, Broad Legged, Scythe Shouxiao, and DG-X. *The weapons Haseo use in the prototype largely remain in the games; namely, scythe he uses (Scythe Hook, can be found in Reminisce) and obviously, the Spin Gai Gu. While the broadsword he uses is not as an equippable weapon, the shape of the sword featured in The World:R2's login screen heavily resembles it. *The Shopkeeper from .hack//LINK possesses a picture of Haseo in his collection. *A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Haseo as the most popular character in .hack//G.U. and .hack//G.U. TRILOGY. *A notable coincidence is Haseo goes from having a black color scheme to white, while Shino goes from a white color scheme to black. *Haseo wears the poncho from Form Zero in LINK Twilight Knights. See also *.hack//SIGN - Sora *.hack//LINK - Haseo (LINK) *.hack//Versus - Haseo (Versus) Es:Haseo Pl:Haseo Category:Adept Rogues Category:Roots Characters Category:CELL Characters Category:GnU Characters Category:GU Games Characters Category:G.U.＋ Characters Category:G.U. Novel Characters